


Rotten Girl, Grotesque Romance

by Stitched



Series: Yandere Sakura Loves Her Boys a Little Too Much [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: A mild form of Stockholm Syndrome, Decapitation, F/M, I just really wanted to write a Yandere Sakura, Songfic, Stalking, Yandere!Sakura, i guess?, i'm gomen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 20:38:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8548339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stitched/pseuds/Stitched
Summary: A girl has been seeing Gaara a lot as of late and Sakura is not exactly happy about this turn of events. But, she has a simple, yet gruesome solution to this. Slaughter her and pack her up in a box.





	

     Within the darkness of her room, once again, Sakura watched as another girl approached the house next door and knocked at the door alerting the person inside that she was awaiting his presence. After a few seconds, the object of Sakura's affection came out to meet the girl and they spent a few minutes exchanging pleasantries, almost like they were actually getting along with each other, she even brought him sweets as a gift. Oh, how she loathed that girl. It was absolutely sickening how she thought she could worm her way into Gaara's heart, just watching them from behind the curtains made a mix of jealousy and anger well up inside of her. Sakura knew way more about Gaara than this skank could ever hope to. She knew what he liked, what he disliked, and even his taste when it came to romance. Every little thing there was to know about him, Sakura had uncovered it with ease. She even kept something of a shrine dedicated to him, the objects filling it were things from his very home; little things he wouldn't miss. Pictures of him were everywhere within the room, her favorite being framed within the shrine. She'd even hand-made plushies of him that she'd made whilst thinking of him. What did that girl have? Absolutely nothing. 

 

     To quell her onset anger, she took out pictures of that girl which she'd stolen from the school and whatever she had on her and set them ablaze, just watching them burn along with all of her hatred toward her. Each time came with a wish that, she, too, could just burn and leave Gaara alone; leave Gaara to the one who truly deserved him. As the flame carried to the other side of the photograph, leaving behind nothing but ash, Sakura blankly stared at them wishing that they were that girl's ashes instead of them belonging to a mere photo. 

     That was when the gears started to turn in Sakura's head. If she was too shy to confess to him, and she couldn't get that girl to stop talking to him without seeming suspicious to both Gaara and that girl, the pink-haired teen would just get rid of her. Yes, she would slaughter her. With that sickly sweet thought in mind, Sakura's face broke into a wide grin, one that could only be shared by a certain Cheshire Cat. She would find out where this girl lived and kill her, then get rid of the body completely. Grabbing a plushie from her bed, Sakura kissed its forehead before hugging it to her chest and sitting on her bed, whispering to herself, "You are mine, and we will never be apart."

 

     "There's only one little obstacle that needs to be taken care of before that, my darling. But, don't worry your little head about that."

 

     Spacing out after that sweet little whisper, Sakura began to think of how she would do it and how she could get away with doing it without having the police on her trail or constantly questioning her. That would just get in her way. She'd also have to be careful about anyone seeing her, or tracking blood everywhere. Not only that, but fingerprints would also have to be avoided if she didn't want anything to be traced right back to her. Looks like she'll have to do so under the cover of night and in a secluded place where no one would be able to hear her screams as well as never discover the body once she was done with it. It wouldn't be easy, but it was better than seeing Gaara happy with someone else, as if anyone could make Gaara as happy as she could. Still, she just couldn't risk that. 

 

     Awaiting nightfall's descent, Sakura got ready by wearing all black, carrying various tools, and razor-sharp weapons with her as she left her home into the streets in the blackness of night. Finding the house without much difficulty, Sakura began to devise a way she could break in without alerting everyone inside and having to retreat as a result. Wandering around the premises of the darkened home, Sakura soon found that the back entrance was nothing but a glass sliding door, though like any sensible person would think, it was probably locked. Yet, this didn't stop Sakura from approaching it anyway. Crouching lower to the ground, she took off her pack and dug around until she found a roll of duct-tape, soon undoing it into a few long strips which she put over the glass. Putting the duct-tape away, Sakura, next, pulled out a hammer and smashed the glass after gathering as much strength as needed to completely shatter it beneath the tape. Compared to how loud glass usually is, this could have been just the house settling with a few pops and cracks here and there; nothing out of the ordinary. Removing the strips with bits and pieces of broken glass still stuck to the sticky surface, Sakura brushed at a few pieces to breakaway the unstable bits that were stubborn enough to cling to the rest of the door and let them fall as she squeezed her way through the jagged hole she'd created. She was careful not to land on the shards and cut herself as she now stood in enemy territory. 

 

     Glancing about her new surroundings, she strode forward into the carpeted living room, and spotted the dining room from an open doorway and continued until she was in front of the main entrance to the house. Peering behind her, Sakura saw a staircase that would have to lead to the bedrooms and whatever else the house possessed within it. Quiet as a mouse, the pink-haired yandere made her way up the stairway and pulled out a serrated knife to prepare for what was next to come in this endeavor. Once she reached the top, Sakura stepped to the left hallway and opened each and every door she came across, hoping to find the specific room she was looking for. Instead, she found the bathroom, a storage closet, the door to the attic, and then, the girl's parents’ room. Yet, there was no sign of her room on this side. Retracing her steps, the intruding Sakura, headed the other way where she hoped to find her room. Repeating the action she’d taken when searching the other hallway, Sakura opened each door as quietly as the hinges would allow and peek inside to see if she could find her target. In one bedroom, it seemed as though it belonged to a younger sibling, yet not the sibling she was looking for. The next and final one, Sakura finally found the rival who had plagued her view for the past couple of weeks with her mere presence upon his doorstep. 

 

      Coming into the darkened bedroom, knife poised to strike at any given moment, Sakura stalked closer and closer whilst making certain not to wake this girl who had no idea that her death was soon coming. Once she reached the head of her bed, Sakura slowly moved the covers out of the way to reveal the girl’s neck and some of her collarbone and rose the knife higher and higher above her head, resembling that of a cobra getting ready to deliver its deadly venom. Looking into the calm, sleeping face of her rival one more time before the red stain of death could take over it, Sakura then flicked her gaze back to the area she would plunge her knife into. Hovering the knife over the right side of the girl’s neck, Sakura stabbed right into it and dragged the deadly piece of metal all the way across her neck, ripping it wide open for all to see. By the time this girl’s eyes flew open from the pain, she was unable to scream due to her windpipe being sliced in two and, though she may have tried, she was beginning to choke on her own blood which soon began to rupture out of her mouth like a geyser. With each panicked beat of her heart, the blood sprayed everywhere on her and Sakura, easily slipping through the severed arteries and veins like water through a pipe. It seemed as though she tried to claw at anything and everything as she coughed and gagged trying to get air through to her brain to feed her panic and desperation at that moment. It wasn’t long after that, that she started to convulse from the rushing of her blood out of her body that she finally stopped struggling and fell limp within her bed, whatever light of life within her eyes fading as death took hold of her without much hesitation. Although Sakura had just watched a girl struggle to stay alive and even watched as her final moments came and went, her eyes held no light, almost as though they were as dead as the recent corpse before her, yet there was only one difference between herself and the bloody mess that occupied the bed. Sakura was smiling. Even as the blood coated her pale face, she couldn’t help the smile that broke across her visage at the sight of her rival being dead by her hand. Nothing would ever be able to match this feeling she had coursing through her, she was sure of it. Her original plan had been done and over with the moment this girl had left the world of the living, yet Sakura thought that she would add a few extra steps in order to make certain that her beloved wouldn’t try to love any other. 

 

With this in mind, Sakura began to hack away at the neck wound that she had created not a few minutes ago and made it that much bigger with each cut, each sawing motion cut away more and more of her flesh, her windpipe, and her esophagus until she reached her spine, which proved to be somewhat difficult to cut through even with a serrated knife. However, this didn’t seem to phase the yandere as she just kept sawing at the bone until she felt the knife go further and further into it until it was completely separated from the rest of the girl’s body. Next was the spinal cord and then the back of her neck and she’d be done. It was only when she began cutting the gigantic nerve that Sakura realized the squelching noises that the girl’s body made each time the knife cut something away from the rest of the body. How disgusting this girl truly was, even in death. Soon feeling the full weight suddenly drop from the neck, Sakura lifted up the freshly decapitated head up to her own face, peering deep into the half-lidded, glassy eyes of the corpse. She had to admit that death had made this one all the more beautiful as whatever blood remained in her head spilled out from her neck and nose onto her bedroom floor. Such a lovely red color. Now that she’d gotten what she came for, Sakura made her way out of the house, being certain to stuff the bloody head into her bag to reduce the chances of tracking blood outside the house. 

 

Returning to the comfort of her own home, Sakura pulled out her rival’s head and began to get to work on getting the gift all nice and prepared for her dear, precious Gaara to receive in the morning. Preparing a homemade formaldehyde to soak the head into to slow the process of decay, Sakura found an adequate sized box to fit the head into and even some decorative tape to wrap the box in. Though, she wouldn’t leave a note as the very sight of the head should be enough to get her message across to the red-head that this one had only ever gotten in the way of their destined love. Having everything done by the time the sun began to rise over the horizon, Sakura got the head out of the formaldehyde, washed off the excess liquid, and put it into the box, then sealed it up. 

 

Getting herself ready by washing up after a night of thrills, Sakura grabbed her gift before she left and set it by Gaara’s door for him to discover whenever he came home the following evening. 

 

That day, after school had ended, Sakura hurried home, grabbed a plushie from her bed and headed over to her place at the window to watch as her soon-to-be lover discovered her gift and took it inside his home. With bated breath, Sakura grinned once more as he opened the box only for his, usually calm, face to twist into one of absolute horror at what he’d found waiting inside. His mouth opened and shook, yet produced no words, the only thing that could express his distress were the tears that slid down his face at the sight. To this, Sakura could only tilt her head and ask herself, “Why are you crying? Is there something wrong? Oh, right. You had something of a fondness for her, didn’t you? You don’t have to worry about that anymore, I’m afraid.” 

 

Shaky hands picked up the head that had been placed at the bottom of the box and peered into it, hoping that this was all just a bad dream and that this girl was still alive and well; that this was all some elaborate prank set up just to mess with him in some way. Yet, this seemed to be the real deal the more he held onto the head as the awful smell of death and formaldehyde snuck its way up his nostrils, as well, the look upon her face said it all. She had long since left this world. But who would do this? Who could possibly do such a terrible thing as kill her and then have the guts to send him her head? He hadn’t any answers to these prevailing questions, he just wanted to get rid of this before he could have any more violent reactions. 

 

A few days after that incident and an encounter with the police, Sakura heard her doorbell ring. Leaping up to answer it, she opened the door to find that it was Gaara, who had brought her a bouquet of pink roses. Happily taking them, beaming at him, Sakura took his hand as she lead him to her living room where she began to set up a place for the flowers. She seemed to pay no mind to the fact that Gaara’s eyes were sullen and had dark circles beneath them, giving away that he hadn’t been sleeping very well since that incident. He had no idea who had done it or why, but he did know that he took comfort in having Sakura with to make it through these rough times. 

 

Although Sakura had a sweet smile adorning her pale visage, she knew she had unintentionally given Gaara some form of Stockholm Syndrome given that he never suspected her of murder or for being the one who had placed the box at his door that fateful day. In a way, he glorified her as being innocent of any crime that could placed against her when he had no idea of what she was truly capable of or what she’d done to get him to be her’s.

  
But then again, she supposed it was better this way.


End file.
